


Big Boy

by CelesteFitzgerald



Series: Beatles requests from tumblr [12]
Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Body Positivity, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, john is a happy big boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:55:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26540260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelesteFitzgerald/pseuds/CelesteFitzgerald
Summary: Paul loves every bit of John's body and makes sure he never forgets it.
Relationships: John Lennon/Paul McCartney
Series: Beatles requests from tumblr [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1914673
Comments: 24
Kudos: 52





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by anon: "Big john. Big fat John. big john. that is all i want. (also paul liking big john)" 
> 
> I hope this is the type of thing you were looking for! Let me know if I got it wrong, and I can write another fic!

When Paul entered the kitchen, John was standing in front of the open refrigerator and staring into it. Paul sneaked up behind him and wrapped his arms as far around him as he could reach. “What’s goin’ on, big boy?”

John smiled at the term of endearment, and it warmed Paul’s heart to see John growing more comfortable with his body and—even better—believing him when Paul told him he loved it. “Looking for something to eat,” John said.

Paul ran his hands across John’s stomach up to his chest, then back to his stomach. “Nothing sounds good?”

Groaning, John slouched back against Paul. “ _Everything_ sounds good.”

“Well,” Paul said, kissing his delightfully soft cheek, “it’s only morning. We’ve got all three meals left to eat. And you’ve got to keep your energy up so we can finish up those songs today.” He poked John in the side.

John giggled and swatted his hand away. “You better keep your energy up too if you want your songs to hold a candle to mine,” he waggled his eyebrows.

Paul scoffed and let go, grinning as John stumbled backward. “Challenge accepted.”

But once they stuffed up on fried eggs and toast, their plans to write were left forgotten for the time being. They were too busy lying on the couch, Paul’s head pillowed against John’s side as he rubbed soothing circles into John’s belly.

“Tha’s nice,” John murmured sleepily as he relaxed further under Paul’s touch.

Paul thought it felt nice, too. He would happily spend all day curled up against John’s full figure, but he knew there was work to be done. Then again, Paul thought as John entwined his thick fingers with Paul’s thin, one day off couldn’t hurt.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the 3 anons who wanted a continuation of this! 
> 
> Shout out to the anonymous writer of [ More To Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26723899/chapters/65193532) for writing a lovely story that helped me finally find the motivation to write the continuation of this!

Paul walked past the bathroom and spotted John staring into the mirror. Usually Paul would join him in admiring his body, but John wasn’t smiling. “Love?” Paul asked, stretching over to kiss John’s cheek. “Everything alright?”

John flinched away. “Hold on,” he muttered, keeping his head down. “Let me put on a shirt.”

As John moved as quickly as he could to the closet, Paul chased after him. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing’s wrong.”

“You never hide your body from me,” Paul said, crossing his arms. “What happened?”

John pulled his shirt on and finally looked at Paul. “It’s stupid.”

“Not if it’s got you this upset. C’mon.” Paul led him to the bed, and John winced as it creaked under his weight. “Did I do something?” Paul asked.

Averting his eyes again, John sighed. “No. Well, yes—but not really.”

Paul patiently rubbed John’s soft thigh until he was ready.

“I saw you weigh yourself yesterday,” John mumbled.

“And?”

“I guess it shouldn’t have surprised me. I already knew how much you weighed, and that your weight never freaking changes. It just really sunk in this time, you know?” John clasped his hands over his face, his double chin shaking from the impact. “I weigh twice as much as you— _more_ than twice as much as you.”

“…So?”

“What do you mean, ‘so?’” John snapped. “Doesn’t that disgust you?”

Instantly, Paul pressed his lips against John’s. One hand cradled John’s cheek while the other held one of the rolls of skin above John’s hip. “Why would that disgust me?” Paul murmured against John’s lips. “You look gorgeous.” He slid his hand up to sink his fingers into the softness of John’s arm as he showered his round face with kisses.

“How?” John asked, with less anger this time. “I could fit two people inside me.”

Paul smirked against John’s neck. “I’d much prefer you with one person inside you,” he teased, pressing his hips against John’s.

John laughed, and Paul sighed at the way it shook his belly. “You really don’t mind?” John whispered.

Taking John’s face between his hands, Paul gazed deep into his eyes. “More than that—I _love_ it. I love _you_.”

Finally giving Paul a small smile, John closed the gap between their mouths. “How did I get this lucky?” John breathed.

Paul was asking himself the very same question. How was he the one who got to press his body against John’s, feeling the warmth as John’s body molded around him? The one who got to watch the captivating way John’s stomach rippled each time they made love? The one who got to rest his head on John’s pillowy shoulder every night as their breaths synchronized?

There was no doubt about it: Paul was the luckiest man in the world.


End file.
